Timeless Love
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Chen merupakan anak pemilik sekolah XOXO High School yang sangat terkenal seantero Korea Selatan. Chen dan anggota gank EXO sering berbuat onar. Suatu hari chen kalah dalam balapan liar dan dia harus mendekati Xiumin sebagai hukuman karena chen telah kalah dalam balapan. Xiumin adalah namja paling cupu di XOXO high school. Bagaimana nasib Xiumin selanjutnya? ( summary gaje)
1. Chapter 1

_**Miss Wuhan present**_

_**Title : Timeless Love**_

_**Cast : Xiumin**_

_** Chen**_

_** Luhan**_

_**Pairing : Chenmin slight Xiuhan**_

_**Genre : Romance, School Live, a little bit sad**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_Summary : Chen merupakan anak pemilik sekolah XOXO High School yang sangat terkenal seantero Korea Selatan. Dia membentuk sebuah genk yang bernama EXO genk yang beranggotakan 5 orang. Mereka selalu membuat onar di sekolah. Tak jarang pula mereka bertaruh demi kesenangan mereka. Suatu hari chen kalah dalam balapan liar dan dia harus mendekati Xiumin sebagai hukuman karena chen telah kalah dalam balapan. Xiumin adalah namja paling cupu di XOXO high school. Bagaimana nasib Xiumin selanjutnya? ( summary gaje)_

Happy reading

_Chapter 1_

XOXO high school

Pagi yang tenang di XOXO High School berubah gaduh ketika 5 buah mobil mewah memasuki kawasan XOXO high school. Semua siswa menatap penuh kekaguman pada kelima mobil tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya masing – masing dan itu sukses membuat semua orang disana berdecak kagum. Mereka sangat terkenal di XOXO High school, karena mereka adalah kumpulan namja tampan dan sangat kaya raya. Mereka berlima membentuk sebuah genk yang bernama genk EXO. Pemimpin mereka bernama Kim Jongdae tetapi lebih sering dipanggil Chen. Dia merupakan anak dari pemilik XOXO High School dan juga pewaris tunggal Kim department store, department store terbesar di Korea Selatan bahkan perusahaan itu telah melebarkan sayapnya ke luar negeri. Anggota kedua bernama Kris, dia adalah namja belasteran Kanada – China. Dia pewaris tunggal Wu Company, perusahaan mobil paling berpengaruh di China. Selanjutnya bernama Chanyeol, namja tinggi pewaris hotel Athena. Anggota keempat bernama Kai, dia terkenal sebagai penari professional dan tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuannya dalam menari. Dia salah satu penari dengan bayaran tertinggi di Korea. Selain itu dia mempunyai kulit tan yang menambah kesan sexy pada dirinya. Dan anggota terakhir adalah sang maknae yang bernama Sehun, dia adalah pewaris Oh Company sebuah perusahaan property terkemuka di korea. Wajah mereka bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari surga. Tetapi pada kenyataannya sifat asli mereka berbanding terbalik dengan wajah sempurna mereka. Genk EXO terkenal dengan keberandalannya, tidak hanya di sekolah saja tetapi juga di lingkungan sekitar mereka. Pihak sekolah tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena orang tua mereka memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap keberadaan XOXO High School. Mereka sering sekali membully para siswa dan melaksanakan balapan liar. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa siswa maupun siswi yang dibully oleh genk EXO.

Chen POV

Aishh selalu saja setiap pagi seperti ini, para yeoja berteriak histeris begitu kami datang. Cihh apa mereka tidak bosan terus berteriak histeris seperti itu sepanjang hari. Aku yang mendengar teriakan mereka saja sudah sangat bosan. Dasar mereka memang kurang kerjaan.

" Aduh aku sangat bosannn. Tidak adakah mainan baru untuk kita? Kita sudah lama tidak membully orang." Teriakku bosan dan sukses memecah keheningan di kelas ini. Kami dari genk EXO memang mempunyai kelas tersendiri karena orangtua kami merupakan donatur terbesar di XOXO High School. Jadi tidak heran mengapa kami memiliki fasilitas yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan siswa lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita balapan seperti biasanya. Sudah lama kita tidak balapan liar aku sudah rindu ngebut nih." Kata Kai

"Benar juga. Jika diingat – ingat terakhir kali kita balapan itu 2 bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana kalau kita juga mengadakan taruhan. Biar balapan kali ini berjalan seru." Kata Chanyeol

"Benar aku sangat setuju. Jika menang maka dia berhak menyuruh apapun kepada yang kalah dan yang kalah harus melakukan apapun yang disuruh oleh pemenang." Kata Sehun

"Sepertinya seru. Baiklah kita nanti bertemu di tempat biasa jam 7 malam." Kataku antusias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

7.00 PM Gangnam

Aku telah sampai di tempat yang akan kita jadikan arena balapan liar. Aku dan genk EXO sudah sangat sering balapan disini. Tak berapa lama mereka pun datang.

"Bagaimana apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kris

"Aku sudah sangat siap. Justru kalian yang harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima segala perintahku karena aku yang akan menang dalam balapan kali ini." Kataku penuh percaya diri

"Cihh percaya diri sekali kau" cibir Kai

"Sudahlah sekarang kita mulai balapannya." Kata Chanyeol

Setelah itu kami mulai bersiap – siap di mobil kami masing – masing. Aku menekan pedal gas saat lampu hijau menyala dan itu tandanya pertandingan sudah dimulai. Aku menekan pedal gasku sehingga mobilku mencapai kecepatan maksimal. Aku melesat jauh meninggalkan teman – temanku di belakang. Aku menyeringai puas, sepertinya aku akan menang telak kali ini. Hah aku harus menyuruh mereka melakukan hal apa ya? Karena melamun aku menjadi lengah, mobil kris, sehun, kai, dan chanyeol sudah melewati mobilku begitu saja. Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan gila – gilaan, aku tidak mau kalah kali ini. Jika aku kalah maka aku akan menuruti semua kemauan mereka, cihh aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Namun sepertinya nasib sial menghampiriku kali ini. Aku menjadi orang terakhir yang menyentuh garis finish. Shitt aku kalah dan aku harus menuruti semua kemauan mereka.

"Wooww Chen. Tumben sekali kau kalah dalam balapan. Biasanya kau selalu menang dalam balapan?" cibir Kai.

"Diam kau kai. Kali ini aku hanya sedang tidak beruntung. Lain kali aku pasti akan menang dari kalian."

"Sudahlah karena kau sudah kalah maka kau harus menuruti semua kemauan kami chen." Kata Kris

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Aku akan melakukan semua yang kalian inginkan."

"Tunggulah besok chen. Kami akan memberitahukan hukumanmu besok di sekolah. Sampai jumpa besok chen, semoga kau bermimpi indah." Kata Sehun

"Cihh mimpi indah apa? Kenapa juga mereka harus memberitahukan hukumanku besok. Aisshhhh sungguh hari ini sangat menyebalkan bagiku." Teriakku frustasi

XOXO High School

"Wah chennie sudah datang. Kau sudah siap untuk menerima hukumanmu chennie?" kata Chanyeol

"Berhenti memanggilku chennie, aku benci jika ada orang yang memanggilku begitu. Sudahlah cepat apa hukuman yang kalian berikan kepadaku."

"Aigoo kau sangat tidak sabaran sekali chen. Baiklah kali ini hukumanmu tidak terlalu berat. Kau Cuma harus mendekati seseorang dan menjadikan dia pacarmu." Kata Sehun

"Hanya itu? Kalian yakin? Memang siapa yang harus aku dekati"

"Dia siswa baru kelas XII C namanya Kim Minseok tetapi dia lebih sering dipanggil Xiumin oleh teman – temannya. Kau harus menjadikannya pacarmu dalam waktu 2 bulan." Jelas Kris

"Cihh bahkan kurang dari dua bulan aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Memangnya yang mana namja yang bernama Xiumin itu?"

"Itu dia namja yang memakai kaca mata besar yang berjalan kearah perpustakaan itu yang bernama Xiumin."

" MWOOO? Apa kalian gila? Kau menyuruhku untuk berpacaran dengan namja jelek dan cupu seperti itu? Apa kata orang nanti jika salah satu flower boy di XOXO High School berpacaran dengan namja cupu."

"Eohh kau takut tidak bisa mendekatinya eohh? Karena dari informasi yang kudapat Xiumin orangnya sangat tertutup bahkan dia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Bukankah Xiumin mainan yang sangat menarik Chen?" kata Kai dengan smirk yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Siapa takut? Aku pasti bisa menaklukkannya. Jangan panggil aku chen jika aku tidak bisa mendekati namja itu. Liat aku sekarang akan mulai mendekatinya."

"Fighting chen." Teriak mereka saat aku pergi menjauh dari mereka dan mendekati namja yang bernama Xiumin itu. Apa benar mereka ingin aku menjadi pacar Xiumin? Dilihat dari segi fisik dia sangat jelek. Badan pendek, pipi chubby, kacamata yang tebal semakin menambah kadar kejelekan fisiknya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, sepertinya dia masih belum menyadari keberadaanku.

"Annyeong ku dengar kau murid baru disini. Perkenalkan namaku kim jongdae tapi teman – temanku lebih sering memanggilku chen. Bangapta" kataku. Kulihat dia masih asik membaca novel sehingga dia tidak mengindahkan perkenalanku barusan. Aku sebenarnya sangat kesal jika ada orang yang mengabaikanku pada saat aku berbicara. Sepertinya aku harus ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi namja yang satu ini. Namun aku harus menahan amarahku demi taruhan tersebut. Ckckck menyebalkan sekali.

"Kau murid baru disini? Karena sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini. Kau.."

"Kau sudah selesai berbicara. Cih kau sangat tidak sopan sekali. Apa orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu sopan santun?"

Apa? Tidak sopan? Sekarang siapa yang seharusnya layak disebut sebagai orang yang tidak sopan? Bahkan tadi dia memotong ucapanku. Aishhh namja ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Kalau bukan karena taruhan brengsek itu dapat kupastikan namja ini tidak akan selamat.

" MWO? Kenapa kau menghinaku." Teriakku padanya

"Jelas – jelas kau tau bahwa aku sunbaemu di sekolah ini, tapi kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung. Aku tau jika kau adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, tapi tetap saja kau adalah hoobaeku dan aku sunbaemu. Jadi kau harus bersikap sopan dan memanggilku Hyung. Sudahlah aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku bersama hoobae kurang ajar sepertimu."

Apa dia bilang? Hoobae kurang ajar? Sepertinya kau tidak tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa Xiumin. Menarik, aku akan membuatmu jatuh dalam pesonaku Xiumin. Kau mainan baru yang sangat menarik bagiku.

_**TaoBaekhyunChen ^^v**_

**Annyeong # bow 90 derajad. Miss Wuhan datang bawa chenmin nih. Ayo chenmin shipper pada merapat. Karena jarang banget ada ff chenmin pa lagi yang chapter makanya miss wuhan buat nih ff. ff ini terinspirasi sama salah satu film tapi q belum pernah nonton Cuma baca sinopsisnya aja. So kalau ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan belaka ne. Hope you like it. Jangan lupa untuk selalu menghargai karya dengan cara review, follow, atau favorite ya. Setiap apresiasi dari para reader akan sangat memotivasi para author untuk menulis.**

**Silahkan kirim kritik, saran, atau apa saja ke kolom review ne tapi saya tidak menerima bashing dalam bentuk apapun. **

**Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di**

**Facebook : Wu Yi Han**

**Twitter : deniralorenza**

**AFF : Miss_Wuhan**

**FFN : Miss Wuhan**

**Pai – pai ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Miss Wuhan present**_

_**Tittle : Timeless Love**_

_**Cast : Xiumin**_

_**Chen**_

_**Luhan**_

_**Pair : Chenmin slight xiuhan**_

_**Genre : Romance, school live, a little bit sad (maybe)**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction. Crack pair, Don't Like Don't Read**_

Happy reading

_Chapter 2_

Xiumin POV

Aishhh gara – gara hoobae kurang ajar itu jika biasanya hidupku berjalan dengan tenang dan damai sekarang harus terusik karena namja sialan itu. Bagaimana tidak terusik jika setiap hari dia selalu mengganguku.

Perlu dicatat _**SETIAP HARI**_, apa memang semua orang kaya seperti itu? Suka sekali membuang – buang waktu untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Selalu setiap pagi sudah menjadi kebiasaan dia akan menunggu kedatanganku di depan gerbang sekolah sambil membawa seikat bunga mawar merah._ What the hell_, apa dia pikir aku yeoja? Kutekankan sekali lagi aku adalah 100% namja meskipun banyak yang bilang jika wajahku sangat imut jika aku melepaskan kacamata tebalku dan aku sangat membenci dengan segala sesuatu yang identik dengan yeoja. Setelah berhasil memaksaku untuk menerima pemberian bunga darinya dia langsung menyeretku ke kelasku dan bertingkah seolah kita adalah pasangan kekasih paling romantis di dunia. Dan ini yang membuatku paling geram, para yeoja – yeoja aneh itu akan memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh setiap kali aku berjalan dengan Chen. Hah bilang saja kalau mereka iri padaku karena aku bisa dekat dengan namja terpopuler di XOXO High School.

" Annyeong hyungie. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau merindukanku?" Tanya Chen disertai dengan senyuman manisnya. Mungkin bagi para yeoja gila yang mengidolakan Chen akan meleleh melihat senyumannya tapi tidak denganku. Aku melihat senyumannya seperti onta yang sedang menahan BAB (?).

" Berhenti mengikutiku dan berhenti memanggilku hyungie. Itu sangat menggelikan."

" Wae? Bukankan hyungie nama yang sangat imut dan itu sangat cocok untukmu."

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Cih kapan sih dia berhenti mengganggu hidupku yang sangat berharga ini? Ya Tuhan kuatkanlah hambamu dalam menghadapi namja aneh seperti dia. Aku berjalan ke kelas dan tidak memperdulikan dia yang menggerutu di belakangku. Sesampainya di depan kelasku dia segera menarik lenganku dan sekarang otomatis aku berbalik menghadapnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika sekarang jarak kita sangatlah dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan humbusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Namun dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dariku dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku mengutuk jantungku yang berdebar setiap kali aku dekat dengannya. _Sial kenapa jangtungku tiba – tiba berdebar tak terkendali seperti ini. Ya Tuhan kenapa wajahku tiba – tiba memanas? Yak Chen akan kubunuh kau jika berani bermacam – macam denganku. _Batinku merutuki perbuatan Chen saat ini. Dan lihatlah saat ini kami menjadi tontonan gratis di XOXO High School.

" Ada kotoran di matamu hyungie. Meskipun itu tertutup dengan kacamata tapi tetap saja aku dapat melihatnya. Apa kau tadi ingin cepat – cepat bertemu denganku sehingga kau lupa mandi hyungie? Hahaha"

Emosiku memuncak. Bisa – bisanya dia menertawakanku di depan umum. Dasar hoobae kurang ajar.

" YAKK APPPO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HYUNG?" teriaknya nyaring saat aku dengan sangat sengaja menendang bagian sensitifnya. Hahaha rasakan itu chennie. Tunggu dulu CHENNIE? Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Sepertinya aku harus membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok agar otakku kembali ke posisinya yang semula. Ya Tuhan aku sekarang pasti sudah gila karenanya.

" Siapa suruh kau menertawakanku. Dasar hoobae kurang ajar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen House

Lima buah mobil mewah sekarang telah memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah elit yang terletak di kawasan Gangnam. Sudah bisa ditebak jika pemilik dari mobil mewah tersebut adalah EXO genk dan sekarang mereka telah berada di rumah sang leader mereka, Chen. Mereka masuk menuju rumah itu meninggalkan sang pemilik rumah yang masih berjalan tertatih – tatih di belakang mereka.

" Yak kenapa kau lama sekali Chen. Dan kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol

" Diam kau. Ini semua gara – gara Xiumin hyungie itu." Jawab Chen

" Hyungie?" Tanya mereka berempat dengan kening yang berkerut. Mereka bingung kenapa Chen bisa memanggil Xiumin dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu.

" Hah emm maksudku sunbae menyebalkan itu. Dia sudah berani – beraninya menendang juniorku sehingga aku berjalan seperti ini. Aishh ini sakit sekali"

" Hahahahaha juniormu ditendang? Itu pasti sangat sakit sekali." Ledek duo maknae dari EXO genk yaitu Kai dan Sehun

" YAK KALIAN BERANI MENERTAWAKANKU."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen POV

" Chen bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan sunbae cupu itu?" Tanya Kris

" Seperti yang kau lihat, menaklukkan dia lebih sulit daripada yang ku bayangkan. Bahkan ini sudah berjalan 2 minggu dan dia sama sekali belum terpikat akan pesonaku."

" Jadi kau akan menyerah?" Tanya Chanyeol

" Apa kau gila? Aku tidak akan menyerah. Justru aku semakin tertantang untuk segera bisa menaklukannya."

" Hati – hati chen jangan sampai kau menaruh perasaan kepadanya. Kau ingat taruhan kita? Kau harus berpacaran dengannya lalu setelah kau menidurinya kau harus segera pergi meninggalkannya." Kata Kris

" Tenanglah aku tidak akan sampai jatuh cinta kepadanya. Lagipula kalian tau sendiri bahwa namja cupu itu sama sekali bukan tipeku."

" Kami pegang janjimu chen" kata Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan bagiku. Di hari ini aku terbebas dari yang namanya bangun pagi – pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini aku akan berencana seharian tidur di kamar dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menggangu rencana sempurnaku di hari minggu ini. Namun rencanaku hari ini hanya tinggal khayalan belaka. Semua ini gara – gara rencana appa yang mengajak kami keluar. Cih appa menggangu kesenanganku saja. Aku sekeluarga akan datang menggunjungi salah satu rumah sakit milik kami untuk menghadiri acara penggalangan dana bagi anak – anak yang menderita penyakit kanker. Jangan dikira jika aku berandalan tapi aku tidak mempunyai jiwa sosial. Kalian salah besar meskipun aku berandalan tapi aku dididik oleh kedua orangtuaku untuk memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi dan selalu membantu sesama.

Seoul National Hospital

Aku dan keluargaku telah sampai di rumah sakit dan langsung disambut oleh anak – anak penderita kanker. Aku tersenyum miris melihat keadaan fisik mereka yang sanggat menyedihkan. Tubuh mereka sebagian besar sangat kurus karena efek dari kemoterapi yang mereka jalani. Aku merasa sangat iri kepada mereka, meskipun mereka sakit tapi mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan raut kesedihan mereka. Mereka tetap bersemangat untuk bisa sembuh dari penyakit mereka. Dari mereka aku dapat belajar untuk lebih menghargai hidup, karena mereka berjuang ekstra keras hanya untuk dapat bertahan hidup.

"Chen hyung bogoshippo." Teriak yeoja cilik bernama Kim Kirara, dia adalah salah satu pasien disini dan dia sangat dekat denganku.

"Nado bogoshippo Kirara. Bagaimana kemoterapimu, apakah berjalan dengan lancar?" tanyaku sampil menggendongnya

"Kemoterapinya berjalan lancar oppa tapi sakit sekali saat menjalaninya. Tapi tidak apa – apa. Kata Xiumin oppa jika aku kuat menahan sakit saat kemoterapi maka aku akan cepat sembuh."

" Xiumin oppa? Nugu?"

" Xiumin oppa sering datang ke rumah sakit ini untuk menemui anak – anak yang menderita kanker sama sepertimu chen oppa."

" jinja? Apakah Xiumin oppa itu memakai kacamata yang sangat tebal?" tanyaku kepada kirara memastikan apakah Xiumin yang dimaksud kirara itu xiumin yang aku kenal apa bukan

" tidak dia tidak memakai kacamata tebal oppa. Dia sangat imut oppa. Apa oppa mau bertemu dengan Xiumin oppa?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan dari kirara, dia memaksa turun dari gendonganku dan menarikku masuk ke dalam kamar perawatan anak kanker di rumah sakit ini. Dapat kulihat dari jendela ada seorang namja yang sedang menina bobokan seorang pasien sampai dia tertidur. Benar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kirara, namja ini sangat imut. Tubuhnya sangat mungil untuk ukuran seorang namja. Mungkin dengan tubuh mungil seperti itu akan semakin nyaman jika dipeluk. Yak Chen apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan wajahnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian namja itu keluar dari kamar perawatan tersebut dan langsung memeluk Kirara yang berlari menghampirinya. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari kehadiranku. Sepertinya aku merasakan waktu di dunia ini berhenti secara sejenak saat aku melihat wajahnya. Tuhan kenapa ada makhluk ciptaanmu yang sangat indah sepertinya? Aku tertegun di tempatku berdiri sekarang. Melihat senyuman tulusnya kepada Kirara semakin membuat sosok di depanku ini terlihat seperti malaikat. Ah ani dia jauh lebih sempurna daripada malaikat sekalipun. Aku memegang dadaku sekarang. Aku memegang tepat di area jantung yang sekarang tengah berdetak tak normal.

_**Love at the first slight**_

Kurasa aku sedang merasakannya sekarang. Dan seperti orang bodoh yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanyalah berdiri mematung dengan mata yang sedari tadi menatap makhluk terindah ciptaan Tuhan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Aku tidak mengedipkan mataku karena aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk memandang paras sempurna namja yang berada di depanku kali ini.

" yak hoobae kurang ajar. Apa yang sedang kaulakukan disini?"

Tunggu dulu sepertinya ini suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Hoobae kurang ajar? Ah tidak mungkin jika malaikat di depanku adalah sunbae menyebalkan itu. Aku kembali memperhatikan namja di hadapanku dari atas sampai bawah. Seperti mengerti akan kebingunganku namja itu merogoh saku jaketnya dan memakai kacamata tebal itu di mata indahnya. Saat dia memakai kacamatanya itulah aku baru mengenali siapa sebenarnya namja yang berada di hadapanku saat ini.

" MWO, kau xiumin hyung yang satu sekolah denganku?" tanyaku tidak percaya

(TBC/END) semua tergantung kepada readers ^^v. author berharap sih banyak yang Review sehingga ff ini terus berlanjut ^^.

Annyeong saya hadir bawa chapter 2 dari ff ini. terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca, favorite, follow, sama ngereview ff ini. Semua apresiasi dari reader membuat saya semangat untuk membuat ff

Saatnya balas review:

xiuchenchen: iya chinggu ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review jangan lupa review lagi ne

: biasnya chen ya chinggu sama dong hehe. Iya ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah review jangan lupa review lagi ne

ega. : iya chinggu ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review jangan lupa review lagi ne

mufidz: ada sehun ga ya? List aja entar #plakk makasih udah review jangan lupa review lagi ne

hyunhyun: iya saya buat nih ff karena jarang banget ada ff yg main castnya xiuchen padahal saya xiuchen hard shipper. Ne chinggu ini udah dilanjut kok. Jangan luoa review lagi ne

luchen379: iya hati2 xiu bisa terperangkap pesona chen #plakk. Gomawo chinggu jangan lupa review lagi ne

BangMinKi : Gomawo udah review jangan lupa review lagi ne

Jung Jae In: ya chinggu ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review jangan lupa review lagi ne

_**Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di**_

_**Facebook : Wu Yi Han**_

_**Twitter : deniralorenza**_

_**AFF : Miss_Wuhan**_

_**FFN : Miss Wuhan**_

_**Pai – pai ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : Timeless Love_

_Main cast : Xiumin_

_ Chen_

_ Luhan_

_Pairing : Chenmin slight Xiuhan_

_Genre : School live, romance, a little bit sad_

_Length : Chaptered_

Happy reading ^^

_Chapter 3_

Chen POV

" MWO, kau Xiumin hyung yang satu sekolah denganku?" tanyaku tidak percaya

"Iya aku Xiumin sunbaemu di sekolah. Wae? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil mendekat kepadaku

DEG

DEG

DEG

_Shit kenapa jantungku berdegub tidak normal saat sunbae menyebalkan ini berada di dekatku? Sepertinya aku harus mengunjungi dokter jantung di Rumah Sakit ini karena aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungku._

" Xiumin oppa mengenal Chen oppa?" Tanya Kirara dan aku masih tetap terpaku di tempatku sambil terus mengamati penampilan namja di hadapanku ini. Penampilannya saat ini sungguh berbeda dengan biasanya. Jika di sekolah dia berpenampilan sangat culun sehingga tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Dan sekarang lihatlah dia bagaikan malaikat terindah yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan padahal dia hanya melepas kacamata tebalnya saja sudah mampu membuatku terpaku seperti orang bodoh seperti saat ini.

" Ne Kirara chen ini adalah hoobae ku di sekolah." Jawabnya

" Jinja? Wah tak kusangka jika kalian berdua saling mengenal oppa."

" Ayo Chen sayang kita harus pulang Appa harus kembali ke perusahaan." Kata Appaku

" Ah baiklah. Oppa pulang dulu ne. Kirara jaga kesehatanmu baik – baik. Emmm Xiumin hyung aku pulang dulu ne."

Setelah Xiumin hyung mengangguk aku dan kedua orangtuaku pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Dalam perjalanan aku menggerutu di dalam hati kenapa kedua orangtuaku menyuruhku untuk pulang padahal kan aku masih ingin bertemu dengan Xiumin hyung. Bahkan aku belum ada satu jam meninggalkan Xiumin hyung tapi aku sekarang sudah sangat merindukannya. Tunggu aku merindukan Xiumin hyung? Kurasa aku sekarang benar – benar gila karana Xiumin Hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XOXO High School

Hari yang paling aku tunggu pun tiba. Hari ini memang seperti hari biasanya aku pergi ke sekolah. Namun yang membedakan adalah sekarang aku benar – benar ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan Xiumin hyung. Aku terlalu merindukan Xiumin hyung sampai kemarin malam aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena terlalu merindukannya.

" Chen kenapa kau dari tadi melamun terus. Bahkan kau tidak memperhatikan kami dari tadi." Kata Kai

Aku tidak memperhatikan perkataan dari Kai karena mataku terus tertuju pada gerbang sekolah. Aku menunggu kedatangan dari Xiumin hyung. Tak lama Xiumin hyung terlihat akan memasuki sekolah. Tanpa mau membuang waktuku lebih lama lagi aku berlari menghampirinya.

" Annyeong hyungie. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

" Ya hoobae kurang ajar jangan pernah memanggilku hyungie itu terdengar sangat menggelikan."

" Aiggo hyungie kau semakin imut saja jika sedang kesal. Neomu joahae. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu hyungie."

Ommo dapat kulihat mukanya langsung memerah seperti tomat saat ini. Dia terlihat 1000 kali lebih imut dengan wajah merah tomatnya tersebut. Dan aku sangat senang karena akulah yang membuat wajahnya merona hebat saat ini. Tuhan terima kasih karena kau telah mempertemukanku dengan namja sempurna seperti dia.

" Yak berhenti mengangguku hoobae kurang ajar. Pagi – pagi kau sudah sukses membuatku sangat kesal."

Dia berlari ke kelasnya meninggalkanku sendiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Lihat betapa imut tingkah Xiumin hyung. Jika begini aku yang lebih pantas menjadi sunbaenya daripada hoobaenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Setelah jam sekolah selesai seperti biasanya Xiumin akan pergi ke café MAMA untuk bekerja sebagai barista di sana. Xiumin bekerja sambilan di café MAMA untuk membantu biaya sekolahnya. Dia sedang berjalan menuju halte bis sampai sebuah mobil sport mewah menghadang jalannya menuju ke halte dekat sekolahnya. Dahi xiumin berkerut saat melihat siapa sebenarnya pengemudi mobil mewah tersebut.

" Hyungie naiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

" Chen kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Setahuku arah menuju ke rumahmu berlawanan dengan halte ini."

" Aku memang sengaja datang ke halte ini karena aku ingin mengantarkanmu pulang hyungie."

" Tidak aku bisa naik bis saja. Lagipula aku habis ini tidak langsung pulang ke rumah."

" Lalu kau mau kemana? Biar aku yang akan mengantarmu."

" Sudah aku bilang aku bisa naik bus."

" Wah sayang sekali hyungie tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Setelah itu Chen keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan menyeret Xiumin untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Awalnya Xiumin meronta saat Chen menarik tanggannya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi apa daya Chen jauh lebih kuat jika dibandingkan dengannya jadi Xiumin hanya bisa pasrah.

" Kau mau pergi kemana hyungie?"

" Ke café MAMA."

" Kenapa kau ingin pergi kesana? "

" Kau ini selalu saja ingin mengetahui urusanku. "

" Yak hyungie. Aku kan bertanya baik – baik kenapa kau malah sewot begitu. Apa susahnya sih sekedar menjawab pertanyaan dariku?"

" Huh. Aku bekerja sebagai barista di café MAMA. Kau puas sekarang? Oh iya sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya kepadamu Chen."

" Ne ne aku puas. Memang kau ingin bertanya apa padaku hyung?"

" Kenapa kemarin kau berada di rumah sakit? Dan apakah kau kenal dengan Kirara? Karena kulihat Kirara terlihat akrab sekali denganmu?"

" Waeyo kau cemburu dengan kirara? Kau cemburu karena aku lebih dekat dengan Kirara daripada denganmu hyungie?"

" Yak kau gila. Mana mungkin aku cemburu. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab aku juga tidak akan memaksa."

" Baiklah aku akan menjawabnya. Kenapa aku pergi ke rumah sakit? Aku setiap minggu akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit itu karena itu rumah sakit milik keluargaku. Mengenai Kirara aku memang sangat akrab dengannya bahkan aku telah menganggap Kirara sebagai dongsaengku sendiri. Kalau kau kenapa kau datang ke rumah sakit itu?"

" Itu bukan urusanmu."

" Yak aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu kanapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

" Sudah sampai terima kasih atas tumpangannya Chen." Setelah mengatakan itu Xiumin hyung membuka pintu mobilku dan berlalu begitu saja.

" Yahh dia sudah pergi. Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Xiumin hyung." Ucap Chen bermonolog ria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Udara di kawasan Seoul semakin terasa dingin jika malam sudah tiba. Setiap orang akan lebih memilih tinggal di dalam rumah dan menyalakan perapian atau pemanas ruangan untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Namun di dalam sebuah mobil mewah itu terdapat seorang pria yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Dia merasakan kedinginan yang teramat sangat karena dia tidak memakai baju hangat maupun jaket tebal yang mampu melindungi tubuhnya dari udara kota Seoul yang sangat dingin ini. Sejak dia mengantarkan Xiumin untuk bekerja dia tidak kembali ke rumahnya melainkan tetap di café itu menunggu Xiumin pulang bekerja. Dia berencana mengantarkan Xiumin pulang. Namja bernama Chen tersebut terlihat mengusap - usapkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya itu ke kedua pipinya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tak lama setelah itu terlihat namja mungil dan imut itu keluar dari café dan berjalan menuju halte bus dekat café tempatnya bekerja. Melihat orang yang selama ini ditunggunya, Chen bergegas keluar dari mobilnya kemudian menghampiri namja mungil itu.

" Hyungie kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Chen

" Kenapa kau ada di sini Chen? Dan kenapa kau masih memakai seragam sekolahmu? Apa sejak tadi kau tidak pulang?" jawab Xiumin.

" Aku tadi tidak pulang hyung. Aku dari tadi menunggumu pulang dari bekerja?"

" MWO? Menungguku pulang?"

" Iya aku menunggumu pulang bekerja karena aku ingin mengantarkanmu pulang Hyungie. Ayo kita pulang bersama. Hari sudah semakin malam." Ucap Chen lalu mengandeng tangan Xiumin menuju ke mobilnya.

" Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali Chen? Jangan bilang bahwa dari tadi kau tidak memakai pakaian hangat?"

" Aku lupa membawa mantel hyungie."

Chen merasakan hangat yang menjalar pada tubuhnya saat Xiumin melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya kepada Chen. Chen terkejut dengan perlakuan Xiumin kepadanya. Kenapa Xiumin perhatian kepadanya? Padahal selama ini Xiumin selalu tidak memperdulikan Chen. Bahkan dia selalu bersikap cuek kepada Chen.

" Jangan berpikiran yang macam – macam Chen. Aku hanya tidak mau sakit kerena kedinginan."

" Aiggoo jadi kau sekarang sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaanku Hyungie."

" MWO? Mengkhawatirkanmu? Siapa juga yang mengkawatirkanmu?"

" Hahaha kau semakin manis saja hyungie dan aku semakin menyukaimu saja. Lihat bahkan sekarang wajahmu sudah merah merona."

" Aishh kau mau mengantarkanku pulang apa tidak?"

" Hahaha baiklah hyungie masuklah ke mobil aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen POV

Setelah sampai di rumah aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di kasur empukku. Aku benar – benar lelah hari ini setelah seharian menunggu Xiumin hyung pulang bekerja. Meskipun melelahkan tapi aku sangat senang karena seharian ini aku bisa memandangi wajahnya sepuasku. Pandanganku beralih ke mantel milik Xiumin hyung yang sekarang sedang kupakai. Aku menghirup aroma khas dari Xiumin hyung yang seakan menjadi candu bagiku.

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Bahkan hanya mencium aromanya saja jantungku sudah berdetak sangat tidak normal. Aku memegang dadaku tepat dimana ada organ yang berdetak sangat cepat dan tak terkendali. Aku tersenyum menikmati detakan jantungku ini. Aku merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil ponselku. Senyumku melebar saat melihat wallpaper ponselku. Wallpaper ponselku adalah foto seorang namja imut yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku bersumpah dia semakin terlihat sempurna di mataku. Segara aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkan dia pesan singkat untuk mengobati rasa rinduku yang membuncah ini.

_**To : My Hyungie 3**_

_Hyungie aku tadi lupa mengembalikan matelmu. Mian ne tapi besok aku berjanji akan mengembalikan mantelmu. ^^v_

_**From : My Hyungie 3**_

_Baiklah kita bertemu besok saja di sekolah_

_**To : My Hyungie 3**_

_Baiklah kita bertemu besok di sekolah hyungie. Aku merindukanmu hyungie. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu hyungie. Jaljayo hyungie semoga kau bermimpi indah._

Setelah mengirim pesan kepada Xiumin hyung aku bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri karena seharian ini aku tidak pulang ke rumah maka otomatis aku belum membersihkan diriku. Selesai mandi dan mengganti baju seragamku aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat tidurku. Aku sangat lelah saat ini. aku seharian menunggu Xiumin hyung pulang bekerja padahal seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah menunggu seseorang. Bahkan mereka yang selalu menungguku.

" Kenapa sikapku berubah akhir – akhir ini. Kenapa aku menjadi sangat perhatian kepada Xiumin hyung. Kenapa setiap saat hanya namja itu yang memenuhi pikiranku? Apakah aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya?" ucapku bermonolog ria.

" Xiumin. Pesona apa yang ada pada dirimu sehingga membuatku bersikap aneh seperti ini."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantungku selalu berdetak tidak normal pada saat aku menyebut namamu, memikirkanmu, membayangkanmu. Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya sekarang.

" Memang benar. Tidak dapat kupungkiri lagi jika aku sangat mencintaimu Xiumin hyung. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku dan tak akan ku biarkan namja lain merebutmu dariku hyungie."

(TBC/END) 

**Anyyeong ketemu lagi sama author abal2 ini hehe. Saya mau ngucapin happy new year. Terima kasih buat yang udah setia nungguin ff abal2 ini. terima kasih juga bagi yang ngereview, follow maupun favoritein ff ini. mohon maaf kalau saya ga bisa bales reviewnya. Tapi saya seneng baca review dari para reader semuanya**

**See you in next chap**


	4. Chapter 4

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : Timeless Love_

_Main cast : Xiumin_

_ Chen_

_ Luhan_

_Pairing : Chenmin slight Xiuhan_

_Genre : School live, romance, a little bit sad_

_Length : Chaptered_

Happy reading ^^

_Chapter 4_

XOXO High School

Chen POV

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sekarang setiap bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi aku akan segera bergegas menuju ke depan gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu kedatangan dari Xiumin hyung. Kali ini aku tidak membawa bunga seperti yang biasanya melainkan saat ini aku membawa mantel Xiumin hyung yang telah kupinjam kemarin. Senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari bibirku saat aku menunggu kedatangan Xiumin hyung. Aku membayangkan wajahnya yang merona hebat saat aku menggodanya sungguh dia terlihat semakin sempurna dimataku. Entah mengapa semenjak mengenal Xiumin hyung aku sekarang menjadi terbisa untuk terus menunjukkan senyumanku ke semua orang. Padahal dulu aku sangat dingin kepada semua orang namun semua berubah saat aku mengenal Xiumin hyung. Xiumin hyung telah banyak mengubah hidupku. Aku melihat jam di tangan kiriku, bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi tapi mengapa Xiumin hyung belum datang juga? Aku menjadi sangat khawatir sekarang, Xiumin hyung orang yang sangat disiplin dan dia juga tidak pernah datang terlambat saat ke sekolah. Aku semakin khawatir saat aku mendengar bel berbunyi, kemana Xiumin hyung? Kenapa dia belum datang juga? Apakah mungkin dia sudah berada di kelasnya? Ah kurasa tidak mungkin, aku telah berada di sekolah jam 5 pagi tadi dan langsung menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah.

" Yak Chen kenapa kau masih berada di situ. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kau ingin disuruh lari mengelilingi lapangan oleh Siwon songsaengnim eohh?" teriak Chanyeol. Aku mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan dari Chanyeol. Tidak taukah dia bahwa aku sekarang sangat mengkhawatirkan Xiumin hyung karena dia belum juga terlihat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Namun aku hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol menyeretku secara paksa menuju ke kelas kami. Kenapa Xiumin hyung belum datang juga? Nanti setelah bel istirahat aku akan memeriksa ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan dengan segera aku berlari menuju ke kelas Xiumin hyung. Aku merasa sangat khawatir karena sejak pagi tadi aku belum bertemu dengannya. Sesampainya aku di kelasnya aku lagi – lagi tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Xiumin hyung. Ya Tuhan kemana dia sebenarnya? Tidak taukah bahwa aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya saat ini. Aku bertanya kepada teman sekelasnya dimana Xiumin hyung berada dan temannya menjawab jika sekarang Xiumin tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

DEG

Mataku membulat seketika mendengar jawaban dari teman sekelas Xiumin hyung. Dia sekarang sakit? Aku memegang dada kiriku, mengapa dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Pikiranku sangat kalut saat ini, sekarang aku merasakan firasat buruk. Tuhan semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Xiumin hyung. Segera aku berlari ke parkiran mobil dan melesat meninggalkan sekolah menuju ke rumah Xiumin hyung. Aku tidak peduli jika aku membolos sekolah saat ini. Membolos sekolah bukan hal yang baru lagi bagiku, difikiranku sekarang dipenuhi oleh Xiumin hyung. Saat aku sampai di rumahnya dengan segera aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu tidak sabaran berharap Xiumin hyung segera membukanya. Aku semakin panik saat Xiumin hyung tidak juga membuka pintu rumahnya. Kemana perginya Xiumin hyung? Kenapa dia tidak ada di rumahnya? Kekhawatiranku sirna saat melihat Xiumin hyung keluar dari sebuah mobil. Tunggu mobil siapa itu? Dan siapa namja yang mengantarkan Xiumin hyung pulang? Tanpa terasa tanganku mengepal erat saat melihat namja itu tampak sangat akrab dengan Xiumin hyung. Kenapa namja itu terihat sangat akrab dengan Xiumin hyung? Siapa sebenarnya namja itu?

" Hyung kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah? Aku menanyakan kepada teman sekelasmu ternyata kau sakit. Kau sakit apa hyung? Apa sakitmu parah? Apa kau sudah pergi ke dokter? Kalau belum ayo kita ke dokter sekarang. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu hyung." Tanyaku dengan nada yang penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran.

" YAK hoobae kurang ajar. Kalau bertanya satu – satu. Jika kau bertanya sebanyak itu kepadaku aku bingung mau menjawabnya pabbo."

"MWO? Yak hyungie kenapa kau memanggilku Pabbo? Aku tidak pabbo hyungie aku namja yang pintar."

" Cih percaya diri sekali kau, kau itu Pabbo. Siapa orang bodoh yang menyebutmu namja pintar eohh? Kurasa otaknya agak sedikit bermasalah? Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau ada di sini Chen? Bukankah jam sekolah masih berakhir 3 jam lagi?"

"Aku membolos hyung. Aku sangat khawatir karena kau tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit maka dari itu aku ingin menjengukmu dan mengantarkanmu pergi ke dokter."

PLETAK

"Aishh appo hyung kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku?" tanyaku disertai ringisan karena pukulan di kepalaku yang kudapat dari Xiumin hyung.

" Kau memang benar – benar pabbo. Kenapa kau membolos eohh?"

" Kan tadi sudah kubilang aku sangat khawatir maka aku membolos untuk melihat keadaanmu hyung. Kau sakit apa hyung?" tanyaku sambil memegang keningnya dan seketika itu pula wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Aku mengulum senyumku, sungguh aku sangat menyukai jika melihat Xiumin hyung menahan malu karena perbuatanku. Dia terlihat sangat imut dan manis saat ini. Tuhan aku benar – benar menyukainya ah anni bukan menyukainya tetapi mencintainya.

" Aku tidak sakit. Aku baik – baik saja. Pulanglah aku malas melihat muka ontamu."

" Hyungie jangan memanggilku seperti itu." ucapku mendengus sebal mendengar nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh Xiumin hyung. Sungguh nama yang sangat jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan wajah tampanku.

" Hahaha kalian lucu sekali jika sedang bertengkar." Ucap namja yang mengantar Xiumin hyung tadi

" Kau siapa? Kenapa kau mengantarkan Xiumin hyung pulang?" tanyaku penuh selidik jangan lupakan dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi kepada namja tersebut.

" Oh aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Xi Luhan kau bisa memanggilku Luhan. Aku adalah dokter yang memeriksa Xiumin tadi. Dia bohong soal kesehatannya, dia dalam keadaan yang sangat lemah. Bahkan dia sempat mau pingsan maka dari itu aku mengantarkannya pulang. Aku takut dia akan pingsan di dalam bus karena saat ini dia sangat lemah."

"MWO? KAU HAMPIR PINGSAN HYUNG? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGABARIKU? AKU KAN BISA MENGANTARKANMU DAN MENJEMPUTMU DI RUMAH SAKIT."

" YAK HOOBAE KURANG AJAR BERHENTI BERTERIAK DI HADAPANKU. AKU INI SUMBAEMU KAU INI SUNGGUH TIDAK SOPAN."

" Sudahlah jangan bertengkar lagi. Oh iya aku bisa minta tolong kepadamu. Tolong jaga Xiumin dia harus istirahat total dan dia tidak boleh sampai kecapekan. Dan jangan lupa obat itu harus diminum oleh Xiumin. Mungkin kau harus ekstra bersabar karena Xiumin tidak suka minum obat. Kau harus memaksanya minum obat kalau tidak sakitnya bisa bertambah parah. Dan juga suruh dia cuti bekerja selama beberapa hari untuk istirahat." Kata Luhan Hyung

" Yak _gege _kenapa kau menyuruhnya untuk menjagaku? Aku kan bisa merawat diriku sendiri tidak perlu bantuan dari hoobae kurang ajar seperti dia." Kata Xiumin hyung

" Tidak ada penolakan hyungie aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh. Percayakan Xiumin hyung kepadaku hyung. Aku pasti akan menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik. Oh iya aku sampai lupa. _Annyeong noneun Kim Jongdae imnida._ Hyung bisa memanggilku Chen." Ucapku

" Baiklah aku mempercayaimu Chen. Aku pulang dulu, jika terjadi sesuatu segera menghubungiku ne. Annyeong" ucap Luhan hyung berpamitan kepada kami berdua.

" Ayo masuk Hyung di sini udaranya sudah mulai dingin. Beristirahatlah aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh."

" Tidak perlu. Kembalilah ke sekolah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Chen."

" Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja Hyungie. Aku tidak pernah menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang jika kau baik – baik saja padahal wajahmu sekarang sangat pucat hyungie." ucapku dengan nada penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

" Aishh terserah kau sajalah. Dasar hoobae keras kepala."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Xiumin hyung. Meskipun dia keras kepala tapi dia akhirnya mau menuruti permintaanku. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku seharian untuk mengurus Xiumin hyung yang sedang sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku memasuki rumah sesederhana ini yang bahkan kamar mandi di dalam kamarku saja lebih besar daripada rumah milik Xiumin hyung. Meskipun sederhana tapi rumah ini sangat nyaman jika ditinggali. Saat ini Xiumin hyung sedang beristirahat di kamarnya sedangkan aku sekarang tengah sibuk dengan smartphoneku. Aku membrowsing bagaimana cara membuat bubur karena seumur hidup aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di dapur. Aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara memasak karena ada puluhan maid di dalam rumah yang akan selalu mengurusi keperluan sehari – hariku. Ternyata memasak tidak semudah yang kukira. Lihatlah sekarang kondisi dapur di rumah ini, sungguh tidak layak disebut dapur setelah aku memakainya. Setelah berhasil menghancurkan dapur milik Xiumin hyung - karena acara masak bubur yang kulakukan tadi- aku membawa bubur karyaku ke kamar Xiumin hyung. Saat membuka pintu kamar Xiumin hyung yang dapat kulihat adalah Xiumin hyung yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Aku berjalan mendekati ranjangnya, dan menaruh bubur buatanku di meja dekat ranjang Xiumin hyung. Aku perhatikan wajahnya dengan intens. Ketika dia tidur wajahnya semakin polos dan terlihat seperti bayi. Aku sangat gemas melihatnya, dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan mencium keningnya lembut. Jantungku kembali berdetak tidak normal sekarang. Saat aku menciumnya tadi ada sensasi seperti tersengat listrik namun anehnya aku sangat menyukai sensasi itu.

" Kau pasti sangat kelelahan hyung hingga kau sampai terjatuh sakit seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak lelah jika setiap pulang sekolah kau selalu bekerja sampai malam. Lihatlah kau terlihat semakin kurus saja hyung. Jagalah kesehatanmu hyung aku tidak mau kalau kau sakit lagi." Ucapku bermonolog ria di depan Xiumin hyung yang masih tertidur lelap.

" Hyungie irona. Kau harus makan, lalu minum obat. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk meminum obat." Ucapku sambil mengguncang tubuh Xiumin hyung pelan bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

" Eunghh" erang Xiumin hyung sambil mengrejapkan matanya lucu khas orang bangun tidur.

" Ini hyung buburnya. Dimakan ne lalu minum obatnya."

" Kau yang membuat bubur ini?" tanya Xiumin hyung bingung

" Iya hyung. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya karena ini pertama kalinya aku memasak hyung. Aku harap rasa bubur buatanku tidak mengecewakan."

" Bubur buatanmu lumayan enak. Gomawo Chen." Ucapnya sambil memberikan mangkok bubur yang sudah kosong kepadaku.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sial kenapa jantungku selalu saja tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal saat aku berada di sisi Xiumin hyung. Dan jangtungku semakin menggila saat melihat senyuman manisnya. Ya Tuhan sungguh senyum Xiumin hyung adalah senyum yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat di dunia ini.

" AKHH AKKHHHHHHHHH HIKS HIKS APPO" teriak Xiumin hyung sambil mencekeram erat kepalanya

" Gwenchana hyung? Yang mana yang sakit? apa perlu kupanggilkan Luhan hyung?" tanyaku panik. Sungguh aku sangat panik melihat keadaan Xiumin hyung sekarang. Xiumin hyung masih terus meringis kesakitan sambil mencekeram erat kepalanya.

" akkkhhh chen akhh jebal peluk akhhh aku. Kumohon akkkhhh peluklah aku."

Tanpa mau membuang waktu aku menuruti permintaan Xiumin hyung. Aku membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapanku. Airmata tiba – tiba saja keluar dari pelupuk mataku mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari Xiumin. Hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya, mendengar rintihan dan teriakan penuh kesakitan dari Xiumin hyung. Tidak kuperdulikan lagi rasa sakit yang medera tubuhku karena cengkraman kuat dari Xiumin hyung pada saat dia menahan rasa sakit yang dideranya. Dapat kurasakan dari eratnya dekapan Xiumin hyung bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakan Xiumin hyung sangat luar biasa. Tuhan kenapa bukan aku saja yang merasakan rasa sakit itu. Aku merasakan cengkraman pada tubuhku perlahan mulai mengendur dan kulihat Xiumin hyung memejamkan matanya.

" Hyung irona hyung hyung IRONA" teriakku panik sambil mengguncang – guncangkan tubuhnya pelan. Aku sangat panik saat Xiumin tidak merespon. Dengan segera aku mengambil handphoneku dan menelepon Luhan hyung.

" Yoboseyo. Luhan hyung."

" _Ne. Ini dengan siapa?"_

" Ini aku Chen hyung. Hyung cepatlah datang kesini, tadi Xiumin hyung merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa di kepalanya dan setelah itu dia sekarang pingsan hyung."

" _MWO? Baiklah tunggu sebentar Chen. Aku akan segara datang kesana."_

Setelah menutup teleponnya aku menidurkan diriku di sebelah Xiumin hyung dan memeluknya erat.

" Hiks hiks apa yang terjadi kepadamu hyung. Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini hiks."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Xiumin hyung? Mengapa dia bisa kesakitan sampai seperti itu hyung?" tanyaku kepada Luhan hyung setelah selesai memeriksa keberadaan Xiumin hyung.

" Jangan khawatir. Dia sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik saat aku memberinya obat penenang. Jika Xiumin merasa kesakitan lagi berikan obat ini. Ini dapat menahan rasa sakitnya."

" Sebenarnya Xiumin sakit apa hyung?"

" jangan terlalu khawatir. Ini hanya efek dari kelelahannya saja. Aku berharap setelah dia sembuh kau bisa membujuknya untuk bekerja tidak terlalu keras. Jika dia bekerja terlalu keras itu akan berdampak buruk kepada kesehatannya."

" Baik aku akan menjaganya hyung jangan khawatir."

" ini apa saja makanan yang boleh dimakan dan yang dilarang dimakan oleh Xiumin. Tolong jaga pola makan Xiumin dengan baik ya. Jangan sampai dia terlambat makan dan terlambat meminum obatnya. Aku pergi dahulu, terima kasih atas bantuanmu Chen. Xiumin tidak punya orang tua jadi aku sangat berterima kasih kerena kau mau menjaga dan merawatnya. Karena jadwal praktekku sangat padat jadi aku tidak bisa selalu menjaga Xiumin."

" Terima kasih Luhan hyung. Mari aku akan mengantarmu ke depan."

Setelah mengantarkan Luhan hyung ke depan rumah aku segera kembali ke kamar Xiumin hyung. Aku melihatnya masih terlelap tidur mungkin ini efek dari obat yang diberikan oleh Luhan hyung tadi. Aku mendekat kearah ranjang tersebut saat kulihat Xiumin hyung tidur dengan gelisah. Aku memposisikan tidur di sebelahnya dan mengelus surai lembut milik Xiumin hyung. Berusaha menenangkannya agar tidurnya tidak gelisah lagi.

" Gwenchana hyungie. Aku disini jangan khawatir hyung aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Dan usahakupun berhasil. Xiumin hyung tidak lagi gelisah dalam tidurnya. Aku menyandarkan diriku ke kepala ranjang dan membawa Xiumin hyung ke pelukanku dan dengan perlahan aku pun ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Matahari telah menampakkan cahayanya di bumi menggantikan cahaya bulan. Banyak orang yang masih melanjutkan mimpinya karena hari ini hari minggu saat yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan badan karena aktifitas mereka. Terlihat dua orang namja sedang tertidur pulas di satu ranjang dengan posisi saling mendekap satu sama lain. Kegiatan mereka terganggu saat cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar itu.

" Enghhh. Sudah pagi rupanya." Ucap namja imut bernama Xiumin itu sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan cahaya terang yang masuk melalui kornea matanya. Saat dia akan bergerak, tubuhnya terkunci karena ada seseorang yang memeluk punggungnya sangat erat. Saat dia akan berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" Biarkan seperti ini Hyungie. Aku sangat suka memelukmu, terasa sangat nyaman."

Perlu waktu yang sedikit lama untuk Xiumin mengenali suara namja yang memeluknya. Seketika matanya membulat sempurna saat dia mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

" AAAAAA YAK CHEN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN." Teriak Xiumin memecah keheningan di rumah sederhana tersebut

BUGH

" YAK HYUNG KENAPA KAU MENDORONGKU? BOKONGKU SAKIT HYUNG. AISHH."

" Siapa suruh kau memelukku?"

" Aishh appo hyung. Kau lupa hyungie bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk memelukmu."

" SIAPA? AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYURUHMU UNTUK." Perkataan Xiumin terputus saat otaknya memutar memori semalam dimana dia meminta Chen untuk memeluknya saat dia merasakan kesakitan.

" Kau ingat sekarang hyung? Aigoo lihatlah hyungie wajahmu sekarang memerah. Hahaha lucu sekali wajahmu hyungie."

" aishh. Pulang sana hoobae kurang ajar aku malas jika setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu kita selalu berdebat."

" Tidak mau. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Luhan hyung bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu saat kau sedang sakit. Lagipula aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang kembali hyungie. Melihatmu berteriak dan merintih kesakitan seperti itu membuatku sangat sakit hyung. Aku berharap itu hanya mimpi burukku namun ternyata itu semua nyata hyungie."

" Lalu kapan kau akan pulang?"

" Sampai kau sembuh hyungie. Tunggu di sini sebentar aku akan memasak untukmu ingat jangan melakukan apapun. Aku akan segara kembali."

" Aish dasar muka onta. Berani – beraninya dia menyuruhku. Padahal jelas – jelas aku ini lebih tua darinya." Omel Xiumin saat Chen keluar dari kamarnya

" Jadi semalam dia tidur di sampingku sambil memelukku. Aigoo ada apa denganku kenapa wajahku terasa sangat panas dan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat seperti ini?" ucapnya sambil memegang dadanya tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

" Hyung sarapannya sudah siap. Hyung gwencana? Apa dadamu sakit?" tanya Chen dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir

" Tidak Chen. Dadaku tidak sakit aku baik – baik saja."

" Syukurlah aku pikir dadamu sakit karena kau memegang dadamu hyungie. Ini sarapannya hyung aku suapi saja ne."

" Tidak perlu aku bisa makan sendiri."

" Tidak ada penolakan hyungie. Kau bisa kelelahan jika makan sendiri."

Xiumin hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah saat Chen menyuapinya makan. Sungguh membuang – buang waktu jika dia berdebat dengan Chen karena pada akhirnya dia akan kalah jika sudah berdebat dengan Chen. Dan kali ini dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Chen menyuruhnya untuk meminum obat. Xiumin sangat membenci jika harus meminum obat tetapi dia harus melakukannya jika tidak ingin mendapatkan ceramah gratis dari Chen.

" Hyung aku pulang dulu ne. Hanya sebentar, aku akan mengambil pakaian kemudian aku akan kembali kesini. Kau tidak apakan jika ku tinggal sendiri disini."

" Justru aku senang jika kau pulang. Aku tidak harus berdebat dengan onta sepertimu."

" Yak hyungie sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku onta. Wajahku tidak seperti onta hyungie."

" aishh. Sana cepat pulanglah."

Chen pun pulang dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. Dia khawatir jika Xiumin kembali merasakan sakit seperti tadi malam. Namun dia harus pulang ke rumah kerena appanya tadi menelefon. Chen akan langsung ke rumah Xiumin saat dia telah selesai dengan urusannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen sekarang mengendarai mobil sport mewahnya dengan kecepatan gila – gilaan. Tidak dia perdulikan makian dari para pengguna jalan saat Chen mengebut di jalan raya dan hampir mencelakai pengendara yang lainnya. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada nama Xiumin. Dia harus segara menuju ke rumah Xiumin hyung untuk melihat keadaannya. Sesampainya di rumah yang sederhana itu dia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Chen sangat panik saat pintu rumah Xiumin hyung terkunci. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Xiumin apalagi sekarang sepertinya Xiumin sedang keluar. Dengan langkah yang sangat terburu – buru, Chen menuju ke mobilnya dan pergi mencari Xiumin. Dia akan menuju ke suatu tempat dan dia sangat yakin jika sekarang Xiumin berada di sana. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan dia masuk ke tempat itu sambil ekor matanya mencari sosok yang sangat dikhawatirkannya. Dan dapat terlihat Xiumin sedang menanyakan pesanan terhadap pelanggan. Dengan segera Chen menuju ke sana dan menarik pergelangan tangan Xiumin dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia merasakan Xiumin memberontak.

" Chen apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sekarang sedang bekerja."

Mendengar perkataan dari Xiumin emosi Chen langsung naik mencapai ubun – ubunnya. " KENAPA KAU BEKERJA HYUNG? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENURUTI PERINTAHKU UNTUK BERISTIRAHAT? KAU SEKARANG MASIH SAKIT HYUNG. KAU TIDAK TAU KALAU AKU TADI SANGAT FRUSTASI KARENA KAU TIDAK ADA DI RUMAH UNTUK BERISTIRAHAT DAN LEBIH MEMILIH BEKERJA. LIHAT WAJAHMU SAJA MASIH PUCAT PASI SEPERTI ITU." Teriak Chen dan itu membuat mereka berdua sukses menjadi perhatian pengunjung café tersebut. Merasa jika Xiumin akan memilih untuk bekerja, Chen segera menggendong Xiumin ala bridal kemudian membawanya ke mobil sport mewahnya. Teriakan dan makian dari Xiumin tidak dia dengarkan. Dia sekarang benar – benar emosi saat ini dan Chen berusaha mati – matian agar emosinya tidak membludak saat dia bersama Xiumin. Dia sangat sadar jika Xiumin sekarang sedang sakit dan tidak mungkin jika dia memaahi Xiumin cukup tadi saja dia meluapkan emosinya terhadap namja mungil tersebut.

Sesampainya di rumah Xiumin, Chen kembali menggendongnya ala bridal dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Xiumin hanya bisa pasrah karena dia tahu Chen sedang marah kepadanya. Sungguh baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Chen semarah itu padanya. Biasanya Chen tidak pernah marah kepadanya.

" Aku yakin 1000% bahwa kau tadi siang belum makan dan meminum obatmu kan hyung?" tanya Chen dengan wajah yang sangat dingin

" Aku tadi bekerja. Pengunjung café sangat ramai jadi aku belum sempat makan dan meminum obatku."

" Tunggu disini aku akan membuatkan makanan." Lalu Chen pun keluar dari kamar itu.

" kenapa kau sangat peduli kepadaku Chen? Kenapa? Kau tidak pantas memperdulikan namja sepertiku." Ucap Xiumin ketika Chen keluar dari kamarnya. Tanpa terasa liquid asin tersebut keluar dari matanya. dan Segera dia menghapus kasar cairan tersebut saat Chen masuk ke kamarnya. Chen kembali menyuapi Xiumin seperti tadi, bedanya sekarang ini tidak ada senyum yang merekah saat dia menyuapi Xiumin.

" Minum obatnya hyung." Kata Chen

" Aku tidak mau meminum obatnya."

" apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau menurutiku hyungie? aku melakukan semua ini karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hyung. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Jika kau sakit maka aku juga akan sakit hyung"

" Chen"

" Tidak bisakah kau menuruti keinginanku hyung. Aku melakukan semua ini demi kesehatanmu. Tidak bisakah kau melIhat ketulusanku hyungie?" kata Chen disertai dengan airmata yang lolos begitu saja dari matanya. Melihat Chen menangis Xiumin akhirnya pun luluh dan mau menuruti permintaan dari Chen

" Baiklah aku akan meminum obatnya."

" Benarkah? Terima kasih hyung."

DEG

DEG

DEG.

Itu bunyi dentuman jantung Xiumin yang berpacu dengan cepat saat melihat senyum tulus dari Chen.

" _kenapa kau baik sekali kepadaku Chen? Jangan terlalu baik kepadaku karena pada akhirnya kau hanya akan merasa sakit" _ucap Xiumin di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XOXO High School

Sebuah mobil sport mewah terlihat memasuki kawasan XOXO High School. Semua murid disana pun mengerubungi mobil mewah yang selama seminggu terahkir ini tidak muncul di sekolah XOXO. Tak lama setelah itu sang pemilik mobil pun keluar dari mobilnya dan itu sukses membuat para yeoja meneriakkan namanya dengan histeris. Sang pemilik mobil, Chen berjalan menghampiri kursi penumpang dan membukakan pintu. Teriakan histeris dari para yeoja pun seketika terhenti saat mereka melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Para yeoja tersebut sangat terkejut melihat Xiumin – namja paling cupu di XOXO High School- keluar dari mobil Chen. Barbagai macam spekulasi pun bermunculan, kenapa Xiumin dan Chen bisa berangkat bersama? Apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus? Itulah pertanyaan yang muncul di benak seluruh siswa XOXO High School.

" Aishh aku benci jika mereka menatapku seperti itu. Apalagi pandangan para yeoja, mereka seperti mau memakanku hidup – hidup." Omel Xiumin

" Hahaha kau ada – ada saja hyungie. Mungkin mereka heran dan iri karena kau berangkat bersamaku hyungie." tawa Chen

" Ish ini semua karena ide konyolmu. Kenapa sih aku harus berangkat sekolah denganmu? Aku kan bisa berangkat menggunakan bus."

" Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu naik bis sendirian. Kau baru sembuh hyungie. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan dan sakit lagi."

" Aishh kau benar – benar berlebihan sekali onta. Sana pergi aku sudah sampai di kelas."

" baiklah hyungie aku pergi dulu. Dan ingat kau nanti harus pulang denganku. Aku tidak mau kau pulang sendirian. Dan ingat tidak ada penolakan."

" Dasar hoobae kurang ajar berani – baraninya kau menyuruhku. Terserah kau saja lah."

Setelah mengantarkan Xiumin ke kelasnya, Chen melangkah ke tempat dimana biasanya dia dan EXO genk biasa berkumpul

" Yak chen kau selama seminggu ini kemana saja? Kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Kris

" Aku selama seminggu ini merawat Xiumin hyung yang sedang sakit."

" MWO?" teriak genk EXO secara bersamaan. Mereka tidak percaya seorang Chen merawat namja cupu yang sedang sakit?

" woow seorang Chen merawat Xiumin yang sedang sakit? _Unbeliveable_. Jangan bilang bahwa kau sekarang mulai jatuh cinta dengan Xiumin?" tanya Kai

" sepertinya kau benar kai. Aku sekarang sangat mencintainya. Dan aku bertekat akan menjadikannya milikku. Dan soal taruhan itu, aku mengakui jika aku telah kalah telak. Aku terkalahkan oleh pesona Xiumin hyung."

" MWO?"teriak genk EXO lagi secara bersamaan.

(TBC/ END)

**Author Note**

**Haloo saya datang lagi maaf jika saya update cerita ini sangat lama jeongmal mianhae. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? kepanjangankah atau kependekan? Hehe maklum saya masih belum bisa buat ff lebih dari 4000 word dalam satu chapter. Dan yang menanyakan kapan Luhan muncul ini dia jawabannya. Terima kasih bagi para reader yang setia menunggu ff ini. Jangan lupa review ne. see you in next chap (jika ada yang berminat)**

**Balasan review:**

**SFA30**** : gomawo dah review. Iya chen chen mulai falling in love sama xiu xiu**

**frostypetals****: ne ini udah dilanjut setuju sama kamu chinggu ff chenmin harus dilestarikan hehe. gomawo dah review**

**Rnine21****: eh awas nanti xiumin ngamuk klo chennya di peluk sembarangan hehe. gomawo dah review**

**luchen379 : ne chinggu ini udah di lanjut gomawo ne dah review**

**Shim Yeonhae: ****ne chinggu ini udah di lanjut gomawo ne dah review**

**Yha : gomawo ne dah review**

**Facebook : Wu Yi Han**

**Twitter : deniralorenza**

**AFF: Miss_Wuhan**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Chen POV

Semenjak kejadian Xiumin hyung sakit aku menjadi ekstra protektif kepadanya. Bukan tanpa alasan aku menjadi protektif kepadanya aku sangat tidak menginginkan jika Xiumin hyung sakit lagi. Cukup sekali saja aku melihatnya begitu kesakitan. Sebenarnya aku sudah melarang Xiumin hyung untuk bekerja tapi karena dia sangat keras kepala jadi dia menolak saran dariku. Dan alhasil sekarang aku juga ikut bekerja di café yang sama dengan Xiumin hyung. Bedanya jika Xiumin hyung menjadi barista sekaligus pelayan aku menjadi penyanyi tetap di café ini.

"Kenapa kau bekerja disini onta? Bukankah kau orang kaya? Kenapa kau masih ingin bekerja. Cihh kau sangat maruk sekali onta." Tanya Xiumin hyung saat kami pulang dari bekerja. Sekarang kami dalam perjalanan ke rumah Xiumin hyung. Aku berniat mengantarkannya pulang. Aku mendengus sebal saat lagi – lagi dia memanggilku onta.

"Aku bekerja di sana bukan untuk mencari uang. Aku bekerja di sana agar lebih memudahkanku dalam mengawasimu hyung. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan karena bekerja dan sakit lagi hyung."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri onta. Kau kira aku anak TK yang membutuhkan perhatian berlebih. Bahkan aku lebih tua darimu"

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau sakit dan tidak ada aku disampingmu hyung? Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Maka dari itu mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menjagamu. Jika perlu aku akan ikut tinggal di rumahmu agar aku lebih mudah dalam menjagamu hyungie"

"MWO? TINGGAL DI RUMAHKU? APA KAU SUDAH GILA ONTA. ANDWEEEEE AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGIZINKANMU" Teriak Xiumin hyung. Aku heran kenapa sih dia hobi sekali berteriak?

"Yak hyungie jangan berteriak kau membuat telingaku sakit saja. Aku hanya bercanda hyungie. Apa kata orang nanti jika pewaris tunggal perusahaan Kim tinggal seatap dengan namja imut bernama Xiumin. Bisa – bisa saat berita itu keluar aku langsung dinikahkan denganmu hyung."

"Bermimpi saja kau. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu"

Mendengar kata itu dari Xiumin hyung aku langsung meminggirkan mobilku di pinggir jalan.

"YAK ONTA KENAPA KAU BERHENTI SECARA TIBA - TIBA EOHHH" aku tidak memperdulikan teriakannya yang memekikkan telinga. Saat ini aku memandang xiumin hyung dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginku.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Chen?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang merona hebat

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu hyung?" ucapku dingin

"Berkata apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau berkata tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganku?"

"Itu sudah jelas Chen. Aku tahu jika kau selama ini mendekatiku karena kau kalah taruhan dengan teman genkmu. Kau mendekatiku karena ingin mempermainkanku kan?"

DEG

Mataku membelalak saat Xiumin hyung mengetahui tentang taruhanku dengan teman – teman genkku. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya karena sungguh aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Xiumin hyung adalah nyawaku sekarang.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku hyung. Memang benar jika dulu aku mendekatimu karena aku kalah taruhan dengan teman – temanku. Namun itu dulu hyungie sebelum aku mengenal kepribadianmu sebelum aku jatuh ke dalam pesonamu. Semakin lama aku semakin jatuh ke dalam pesonamu dan aku tidak bisa kembali lagi hyungie karena aku telah jatuh teralu dalam dengan pesonamu"

"Apa maksudmu Chen?"

"Saranghae Xiumin hyung, jeongmal saranghae. _Would you be mine?_"

Aku menahan nafasku saat kata – kata sakral itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku bernafas lega setidaknya aku sudah mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ada di pikiranku. Setelah mengatakan perasaanku aku menunggu jawaban yang akan Xiumin hyung berikan. Sungguh aku merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Aku ingin mengetahui jawaban darinya apakah dia mempunyai rasa yang sama kepadaku atau sebaliknya. Ya Tuhan semoga dia memiliki rasa yang sama kepadaku.

"Jangan pernah mencintaiku Chen"

DEG

Jadi seperti inilah rasanya sakit hati. Sesakit inikah rasanya ditolak oleh orang yang sangat kita cintai. Aku memegang dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit setelah penolakan darinya. Tuhan mengapa kau tidak mengabulkan doa hambamu ini? Apakah ini karma yang Engkau berikan karena aku telah banyak menyakiti hati orang – orang di sekitarku?

"Waeyo hyung?" tanyaku dengan suara parau kerena menahan tangis

"Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku Chen. Itu sudah sangat jelas. Kau mendekatiku hanya kerena kalah taruhan. Jika aku menerima cintamu kau akan mempermainkanku dan mencampakkanku begitu saja saat kau bosan denganku"

"Anni hyungie sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu hyung. Percayalah kepadaku. aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu."

"Mencintaiku? Hahaha jangan bercanda Chen. Aku sudah tau reputasimu di sekolah kau termasuk salah satu _player _yang sering mempermainkan hati namja maupun yeoja"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau percaya jika aku sungguh mencintaimu"

"Menjauhlah dariku, pergilah dari kehidupanku dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi Chen. Dan aku peringatkan kau jangan pernah mencintaiku."

Aku mematung saat mendengar ucapan dari Xiumin hyung tadi. Menjauhlah darinya, pergi dari kehidupannya, bagaimana aku bisa melakukan semua itu. Dengan reflek tanganku menahan tangan Xiumin ketika dia akan membuka pintu mobil dan aku menarik tangannya sehingga dia sekarang berhadapan denganku. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya tidak ada jarak sama sekali saat aku menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku melumatnya lembut seakan – akan bibir Xiumin hyung adalah barang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Airmataku lolos begitu saja saat dia mencoba memberontak untuk melepaskan tautan di antara kami. Bukannya melepaskan aku semakin memperdalam ciuman kami dan memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat. Aku melepaskan tautan di antara kami saat aku mulai kehabisan oksigen. Seketika itu pula aku merasakan pipi kananku panas karena tamparan dari Xiumin hyung.

"Kau memang brengsek Chen" teriaknya dengan airmata yang mengalir dari mata sipitnya. Aku tertegun sejenak melihat airmata yang dikeluarkan Xiumin hyung. Sungguh hatiku sangat sakit melihat airmata jatuh dari mata sipitnya. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Aku membuka pintu dan berlari sekuat tenaga menyusul Xiumin hyung. Namun aku kehilangan jejak Xiumin hyung. Aku terjatuh dengan lutut yang menjadi penopang berat tubuhku. Aku menangis dan berteriak frustasi memanggil nama Xiumin hyung

"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae" lirihku

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Luhan POV_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam jika banyak orang sekarang ini sudah pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena seharian lelah bekerja berbeda denganku yang masih berada di Rumah Sakit untuk bekerja. Hari ini jadwal operasi sangat banyak dan sangat menguras tenagaku. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk dengan hasil pemeriksaan dari para pasienku. Tiba – tiba suara ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Aku mengambil ponsel di saku celanaku dan seketika itu keningku saling menaut saat aku melihat Chen sekarang sedang meneleponku.

"Kenapa Chen meneleponku? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Xiumin?" tanyaku bermonolog ria sambil memandang layar ponselku. Entah mengapa aku seperti merasakan firasat buruk terjadi kepada Xiumin. Aku langsung menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselku.

"Yoboseyo"

"Hyung apakah Xiumin hyung ada bersamamu?"

"Dia tidak bersamaku Chen. Aku masih berada di Rumah Sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku dengan nada yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran

"Xiumin hyung menghilang. Aku sudah mencarinya kemanapun tapi tetap saja hyung aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Hari semakin malam hyung bahkan dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Bagaimana ini hyung? Aku sungguh khawatir dengan keadaannya. Kemana lagi aku harus mencari Xiumin hyung? Aku sangat frustasi saat ini hyung"

DEG

DEG

Ternyata firasaatku benar. Xiumin menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum kembali ke rumahnya. Aku semakin khawatir ketika mendengar suara petir dan hujan yang tiba – tiba mengguyur bumi. Tanpa mau membuang – buang waktu aku mengambil kunci mobilku dan segera meninggalkan Rumah Sakit ini untuk mencari Xiumin. Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata mencari keberadaan Xiumin, tidak aku perdulikan teriakan dan makian dari para pengguna jalan karena cara mengemudiku yang ugal – ugalan. Aku mencari Xiumin ke segala tempat yang memungkinkan dia berada di sana. Aku semakin frustasi karena aku sudah mencari di berbagai tempat dan hasilnya nihil, aku belum menemukan keberadaan Xiumin padahal hujan semakin deras mengguyur. Aku memikirkan sebuah tempat yang mungkin saja di datangi oleh Xiumin. Tuhan semoga saja dia berada di sana. Aku segera melajukan mobilku ke tempat itu.

Dugaanku benar Xiumin ternyata berada di sana menggigil kedinginan karena kehujanan. Dengan segera aku melepaskan mantelku dan memakaikan itu kepadanya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang kini tengah dirasakan Xiumin. Dapat kulihat dia memandangku dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan mata yang memerah karena tangisannya. Kemudian aku membawa Xiumin masuk ke dalam rumahku dan memberikannya handuk serta pakaian kering. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Xiumin jika dia mengalami suatu masalah dia akan selalu datang ke rumahku. Dan betapa bodohnya aku karena aku tadi sempat melupakan kebiasaan Xiumin yang satu ini. Tak lama setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bajuku.

"Kenapa kau hujan – hujanan Xiumin-ah? Di rumah ada bibi Choi jadi kau kan bisa langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan menungguku didalam rumah. Bagaimana jika kau sampai sakit Xiumin-ah?" tanyaku penuh dengan rasa khawatir yang memuncak.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan bibi choi. Gwenchana aku lebih suka menunggumu di teras rumah daripada di dalam." Jawab Xiumin dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan dengan suara yang sedikit menggigil. Kurasa dia sekarang demam.

"Tapi lihatlah akibat perbuatanmu ini Xiumin-ah kau sekarang demam."

"Gwenchana hyung aku baik – baik saja tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Aku bisa melihat jika Xiumin sedang sakit saat ini dan dia berbohong kepadaku. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menggendong Xiumin ala bridal dan membawanya ke dalam kamarku. Awalnya dia memberontak tapi dapat kurasakan dia sudah tidak memberontak dan aku membelalak kaget ketika kulihat Xiumin sudah tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendonganku. Dengan langkah yang sangat hati – hati aku meletakkan Xiumin di atas ranjangku dan kuselimuti dia dengan selimut yang sangat tebal agar dia tidak merasakan kedinginan lagi. Kemudian aku mengambil perlengkapan kedokteranku untuk memeriksanya dan menyuntiknya supaya Xiumin cepat sembuh. Setelah itu aku pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kompres untuk Xiumin hyung. Pada saat aku kembali kudengar dia mengigau menyebutkan nama Chen. Dadaku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat kudengar Xiumin mengigaukan nama Chen.

"Kenapa harus Chen, Xiumin? Tidak sadarkah kau dengan perasaanku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu Xiumin, sangat mencintaimu tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah merasakannya?" ucapku lirih. Entah setan dari mana yang merasuki tubuhku saat ini hingga aku mendekatkan wajahku dan menempelkan bibirku ke bibir pucat Xiumin dan melumatnya secara perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat aku melepaskan tautan diantara kami dan memposisikan diriku berbaring tepat disampingnya dan memeluknya posesif

"Saranghae Xiumin" ucapku kemudian menyusul Xiumin menuju kealam mimpi.

(TBC/END)

**Author note:**

**Halo saya balik lagi bawa ff ini, masih ada yang ingat? Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas respon pembaca pada ff ini. jeongmal khamsahamnida**

**Balasan Review:**

**firda-xmin**** : ne chinggu ini udah dilanjut. Happy end atau sad ending ya? Tunggu aja klanjutannya. Gomawo dah review di chapter sebelumnya**

**Kim Jong Min****: ne ini udah di lanjut. Gomawo dah review di chapter sebelumnya**

**Shim Yeonhae: ne chinggu chen chen dah suka ma si umin tapi skrang dia pnya saingan tuh si rusa cantik hehe. ****Gomawo dah review di chapter sebelumnya**

**winter park chanChan****: Happy ending atau sad ya? Ditunggu aja klanjutan dari ff ini. terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya dan atas reviewnya di chap kemarin**

**Rnine21**** : hehe sic hen chen gentleman mau ngakuin prasaannya yg sebenarnya ma gank EXO. Gomawo dah review di chapter sebelumnya**

**Leehan: ****Gomawo dah review di chapter sebelumnya**

**Mind to Review?**

**Facebook : Wu Yi Han**

**Twitter :deniralorenza**

**AFF : Miss_Wuhan**


End file.
